Metalborn from Brodusa's Orphanage for Stories
by Brodusa
Summary: Hope this turns out better than the last one, anyway here a story from the Orphanage


**A/N I hope I can make stories you will adopt and love writing as if it was your own****. The reason behind this has not changed, it is because I know there are better writers than me, so I give those writers the content I hope to see in the future of reading stories I love. The reason I don't have the determination or the focus to ****write ****the stories myself that and once again there are better writers than me to do these stories justice**

* * *

(I do not own The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim or any The Elder Scrolls that goes to Bethesda Softworks.)

Let's hope this turns out better, Now this is another AU story that will still take place in the world of Nirn, lets talked about the dragonborn can be either good or evil and can be mortal or immortal (Depending if the become a vampire or not). Now here is my problem, It was way too convenient that dragonborn was in skyrim and here what I changed in this world. What if the dragonborn was not even born yet, Now Alduin is not going to wait until someone that can kill him is born, The world needs ideas that are crazy enough for it to work. Lets say a genius that believes about the true danger (Alduin and after Thalmor), Knows the right allies ( The Imperial Legion) to make, And know the importance of unity between races, decided to ask Sheogorath about how to get a dragonborn and not have him/her be nothing but a crook. "Why care about some lovechild of a dragon god when _**CHEESE**_ is so much better, at least it can't eat a dragon soul, like some gluttonous rich king, and use that power against you and with _**CHEESE**_ when you make it right it is always good plus once know the proper procedure and have the right ingredients anyone can make it. Except if your allergic, but I just flayed them alive and maybe skip rope with their entrails, and with _**CHEESE**_ its a less gross to make than babies that possibly be the bastard child of Akatosh." will be his most likely (HA, good luck who can possibly predict what a madman is gonna do) response. Now believe it or not there is something to gain from this -once know the proper procedure and have the right ingredients anyone can make it- when the genius hears that, she wonders 'If the Dwemer's Animunculi can be made for various purposes, why not create a Animunculi powered by the dragonborns soul (The '**EASY**' thing to is come up with a ritual of fusing a dragon soul and one of the many races souls.) for the purpose of severing the greater good and killing Alduin when he appears.' and thus begins her plans as soon as possible before Alduin comes. Basically its a what if the dragonborn was a Animunculi and how the world of Nirn will react to it.

Now you do not have to use the description for the Animunculi dragonborn, but I still provide content and will give you what I think a Animunculi dragonborn will look like and what it might need. what is the Animunculi dragonborn made of?, well I was thinking dragonscale with Glass inter workings. The shape and design, I going for a Dwemer Sphere redesign, it will have a RWBY like (Something with more than one purpose) weapon in the forearms: Shields, Daggers, and Crossbows. Lets give the Animunculi dragonborn a retractable shield in each arm (Because honestly your opponent could use either/both hands), the shape similar to the Halo Plasma Swords but more like shields and shorter 'Points' at the end. The shields works like Spellbreaker to block both sword and spell, that way the Animunculi dragonborn can make up for not being able to cast spells (And I will talk about how he/she can even use a Thu'um later). Next the crossbows will be built in the back of said shields with a similar design to Dwemer's Ballista with a Enhance Crossbow design plus a Zephyr enchantment. Soul gems can preform most spells and new spells can be created, So why not a Bound Bolts, which would mean infinite ammunition. Finally we got the daggers, which are similar to the Fallout Trench Knife with the fingers being the knifes and the knuckles being the spiked knuckles (And maybe add a jackhammer like feature to get more than one hit).

Now how can we make our Animunculi dragonborn create a Thu'um, perhaps we can use tightly packed metal strings in a sound chamber with two soul gems one can cast Arniel's Convection and the other Frostbite (Hot to expand the strings cold to contract). This should theoretically create sound and bam a Thu'um for the Animunculi dragonborn. One last thing we can add a taproot so it might get along with Spriggans because all pure honesty Spriggans are just trying to protect the worlds resources.

* * *

**A/N So I hope those who adopt it will enjoy writing it. Now for a name you may or may not use for this Metalborn, I hope you will take this and not only make it a good story but make it your own. Check out I Feel So Alive in Mech x4 section to see if you like to adopt it, If not then there is Loud Prototype and Disruptive Divergence, ****keep an eye out for anymore of my stories if you wish to adopt them and remember I just give content and ideas you can do whatever you want with them so long as you try :)**


End file.
